SwimmerLife's Avatar Collection
by SwimmerLife
Summary: One-shots galore! I have a plan, but requests are welcome! Toko, Tokka, Kataang, Zukaang, Zukka, almost any pairing, or I will do my best to do angst or comedy. Almost any Avatar! Enjoy!


A/N: Love is powerful. It's also really hard to write. Ok Korra lovers, I don't know a lot about LOK besides a few characters' names and a few parts of the main three's personality. So, next to nothing. Sorry. This was 4 1/2 pages on word. Took SO LONG.

Warnings: Aangko, Zukaang, ect. A few sexual suggestions, very mild, and one place where I gave myself a slightly freer reign with language because they're all in their mid to late twenties or early thirties in this. Still, I don't write cussing, so none of that. Modified versions and stuff.

Rating: T for above reasons.

Oh, and Toph isn't blind in this, cause how would she work for the Newspaper if she was? not that it really matters to the story, but just FYI.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Christmas Reunion<strong>

"So, Korra." The woman behind the desk said, "Give me a few days, but I think you would be a great addition to our team."

"Thank you Ms.-"

"No, call me Katara." The editor said.

"Okay. Thank you." Korra rose from her chair in the head editor of the New York Times' office and started to walk towards the door to the rest of the building. She stopped next to a cork board filled with pictures of people and celebrities and journalist teams. Several pictures looked somewhat recent, but that wasn't what caught her attention, because in those pictures there was one man who looked very familiar.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but is this man in these pictures named Aang?" Korra asked Katara. The middle-aged woman got up from her desk to take a closer look at the photographs.

"Yea, that's Aang. Why do you ask?" Katara asked.

"He's my Uncle." Korra said.

"Do you know him?" Katara pointed to the slightly younger, shorter man with scruffy black hair and a red scar next to Aang. In another photo he was on Aang's shoulders, or standing in front of him. There was only one photo where the two weren't with each other. They stood on opposite ends of the group, and Aang had his arm around some girl who wasn't in the rest of the photographs, and the black-haired man was with a short pale woman and a man who looked very similar to Katara. The black-haired man was her Uncle's boyfriend Zuko.

"Yes, Uncle Aang almost always drags him everywhere." Korra said cheerfully. Katara smiled and opened her mouth to say something when a man burst through the doors of the office.

"Katara, guess what! Aang and Zuko are coming to the party I planned for Christmas! And Zuko didn't have to be forced this time! Score!" The man said. He was the same man from the last picture, with blue eyes and tanned skin similar to Katara's. Korra guessed that they were siblings or something.

"Sokka, can you tell me this later? I'm sort of in the middle of something." Katara sighed.

"You're just looking at pictures!" Sokka turned to Korra and offered his hand, "So, hi, I'm Sokka. I'm the second editor here." Korra told him she was trying to get an internship for collage journalism. "Oh, that's cool. But how do you know Aang and Zuko? I heard Katara say Their names."

Korra smiled. "Aang's my uncle on my mother's side." She explained. Sokka nodded.

"Well Korra, now that Sokka has interrupted, why don't you just come meet the rest of the team?" Katara asked, gesturing towards the door.  
>"That'd be awesome."<p>

A Month Later (Sokka's Christmas Party)

Korra stoop by by the bunch bowl with Toph, watching people flood in through the doors of Sokka and Suki's house.

"You know when Twinkles and Sparky are supposed to get here?" Toph asked suddenly. Korra shrugged and scanned the room for her uncle and his 'boyfriend'. She swore Aang had already proposed, or at least would soon. She hoped very soon.

"Hey Korra, do you know where Aang and Zuko are?" Teo and Haru asked as they walked by.

"No" She answered, wondering how many more people would ask.

"Hey Korra do you know whe-" She cut Sokka off and exclaimed,

"When did I become their babysitter?"

Don't worry, Katara used to have that job. It passes after a while." Sokka said. Korra smiled and moved away towards where Mako and Bolin, her fellow interns, were hanging with Jet on the couch. They were arguing about which football team was going to win this years Super Bowl.

"The broncos are going to flatten you out." Jet said.

"Heck no. The Giants are gonna have the best comeback of the season." Bolin scoffed.

"The Giants suck this year." Jet laughed.

"Whatever you just root for whoever's the best." Mako said back.

"That's the way I like it." Jet argued.

You know what I think, I think Ryan Locte is gonna win!" Korra exclaimed.

"Korra, Ryan Locte is a freaking swimmer." Mako deadpanned. Korra nodded, and flashed him a grin.

Aang's POV

Aang pulled up to Sokka's VERY loud house in his silver Nissan, grinning as he saw all the lights from inside and the beer can SmellerBee had obviously made Jet throw out, as it was sitting in the middle of the lawn.

After he got out, he rushed to the passenger side and opened the door, gesturing towards the house with a bow. Zuko promptly barged past him out of the car, grabbling his hand in the process.

"Look who's clingy tonight." Aang teased.

"Whatever. You're clingier than I've ever been." Zuko scoffed.

"I beg to differ. It always seems to be late at night when you won't even let me move because you're all but hanging on me." Aang retorted. Zuko crossed his arms and turned his face away, but Aang could see that his partner had turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, don't be that way," Aang insisted, "It's not like I'm complaining. I love it when you come out of that silly shell of yours. The real you is so much more interesting." Zuko blushed and leaned up to place a soft kiss on Aang's lips. "See, I'm not so bad." Aang said.

Zuko snorted and turned to lead the way to the door of Sokka's house. Aang reached for the doorbell and pressed it multiple times, just like he usually did.

_Ding. Ding. Ding Dig Ding Ding Ding._

"Jeez, alright the door's open." Sokka called. Zuko then leaned over and pressed the doorbell hard one last time.

_DIINNG._

Sokka swung the door open. "What?" He asked.

Aang pointed at Zuko and blurted, "He did the last one!"

Zuko scowled at him and said, "Seriously Aang? Heaven forbid I ever try to have a little bit of fun."

"Sorry!"

"What was that Sparky? You wanted some fun? Finally!" Toph exclaimed, grabbing him in a giant bear hug. Or at least as big a bear hug you can get from a petite blind girl, which apparently was pretty big.

"Hello to you too Toph." Zuko choked out. He must have been having trouble breathing, thanks to Toph. Aang wouldn't have been surprised.

After Toph released Zuko, they moved farther into the house. Zuko wandered off to find Sokka and Suki, but Aang stayed with Toph on her way to find Katara.

"So Twinkles, need any suggestions for jewelry?" Toph said not-so-subtly.

"Nope, I'm covered." Aang replied with a grin.  
>"Wait, you're covered? You're gonna propose? I gotta go tell Snoozles!" Toph exclaimed.<p>

"No you can't tell Sokka, that's where Zuko is Toph!"

Then Katara and Suki appeared. "What can't you tell Zuko Aang?" Katara asked.

"That's a secret." Aang rushed to cover up his slip.

"Nonsense. He's gonna propose to Sparky!" Toph told her. Katara and Suki gasped and started asking him questions in rapid fire. When was he proposing? Was the ring pretty? What would he say? Did he think Zuko would say yes?

"Jeez. Girls are such fangirls. You'll just have to see for yourselves." Aang brushed them off and escaped to go have 'guy time' with Jet. Even though Korra was right there.

He went through most of the party on Auto pilot. He was just waiting for the perfect moment, the moment that would take everyone's breath away along with it being everything Zuko would want.

Zuko would want it to be quiet, not filled with noise and ruckus.  
>He wanted all the attention to be on him, even if he acted like he hated attention.<br>He wanted Aang to be serious, no laughing of teasing or signs of the whole thing being a joke.

But Zuko had never told Aang what he wanted. Aang had made 'educated guesses' bases on how his lover acted.

How he was fidgety in loud places.

How he always blushed and wore that tiny smile Aang loved so much when all the attention was on the two of them.

How he was always doubting himself, asking if he was good enough.

Because what kind of partner would Aang be if he never paid attention to the sweet little things about Zuko?

Finally, the perfect moment came. Aang had been standing across the room from where Zuko was, talking to Jet and Haru, when Katara announced that the pizza was set in the kitchen.

"But first," the blue-eyed girl said, "We have something very special." The group of journalists and other 'Newsies' whispered and died down to silence. Aang took that as his cue.

"Excuse me Jet." He whispered, barely audible. He brushed past Jet and Haru, and the rest of his former co-workers cleared him a path straight to Zuko. His raven-haired love followed Katara's gaze and turned to face Aang, who by then was right in front of him.

Aang watched Zuko's stunned face as he slowly went down on one knee and opened his right hand to reveal the red velvet ring box.

"Zuko, will you marry me?"

Zuko looked shocked. After a moment his lips moved into a tiny smile, which continued to grow bigger and bigger.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied.

Aang leapt up from his kneeling position and scooped him up in a hug. He heard everyone in the house cheering, and he was convinced it was Jet that was wolf whistling, and Katara and Suki who were screaming like fangirls. But only one noise mattered to him right then.

"Was it everything you wanted?" Aang asked.

Zuko looked up at him and grinned. "It was better."

* * *

><p>Next one-shot: Christmas Special!<p> 


End file.
